Luna online the movie
by princessHinatalovetonaruto
Summary: originally this was meant to be a video/movie from the mmo game Luna Online but I couldn't make it cause game had closed down so I just wrote the rest of the story for everyone's enjoyment. wasn't sure if rate it "T" so I rated "M" just to be safe. this story is pretty old so might have some grammar error, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

luna online the movie (text version) part 1

This is a movie that was gona be made b4 luna online closed sadly it was never able hapend on time for the video one so il just make the text version one.

-narcia wakes up from bed(wearing industrial costume)-  
-takes a shower-  
-gets dressed with regular training clothes -  
-leaves house-  
-meets up with sensei-  
narcia: morning sensei  
xdevil: your 1 minute late  
narcia: sorry sensei  
xdevil: let us begin the lesson  
narcia: yes

-narcia trained with her sensei at the dark portal -

-meanwhile-

-Darkfigure-...

-next-

-narcia is trying to hit sensei but fails-  
xdevil: your atacks are much to slow narcia  
narcia: *pants* yes sensei  
-xdevil senses a presence-  
xdevil: narcia stay here  
narcia: were are you going sensei?  
xdevil: just sit and wait  
narcia: yes sensei

-xdevil walks to middle of darkportal and then yells-

-narcia notices-

narcia: sensei !

\- narcia runs fast to the middle of the dark portal to find sensei-

narcia: sensei i heard you scream are u allrigth?  
xdevil: ... -Atacks with swordstorm-  
narcia: sensei what are you doing?!

-Begins figth -

narcia: sensei stop!

-sensei atacks narcia and she loses-

xdevil: wha...what have i done...arrrrg forgive me narcia -sensei runs away-

-narcia was left there beat up -

narcia: urg...sensei .

-few years laters at the nera pub -

kurumi: here you go miss  
narcia: ty  
narcia: its prety quiete around here not many costumers?  
kurumi: yes my familys business is small and lately there hasnt been many costumers.

-kurumi looks at her -

narcia: what is it?  
kurumi: if u dont mind me asking are u a mercenary?  
narcia: yea something like that  
kurumi: do u have a job here in nera?  
narcia: not yet

-random person shows up -

Random person: aren't you narcia the swordmaster?  
narcia: who wants to know?  
random person: a raid of monsters is gatherering in the front gate and we heard ur an excelent swordmaster we need ur help.  
narcia: sorry i dont do free requests, besides isnt that the nera knigths job?  
random person: the nera knigths are mobolized somewere else now please we need your help.  
narcia: look i dont get involved in business that i dont get payed.  
random person: but...

-narcia gets up and leaves the pay for the food -

-kurumi looks for a jar with her savings and goes after narcia-

kurumi: miss narcia wait  
narcia: hmm what is it ?  
kurumi: here *shows jar of money to her*  
narcia: hmm?  
kurumi: please help our town il pay you, would this be enough?  
-narcia looks at her then takes 10 gold only -  
kurumi: uh?

-narcia leaves by the portal -

-figths the monster outside the gates-

narcia: that should be enough, guess il tell that girl everythigns fine

-narcia walks back to town -

-when she arrives she witness blood on the floors-

narcia: wha..what is this !?

-narcia runs quickly to the pub as she sees it on fire

\- she goes in and rescues the girl from the burning building -

narcia: are you alrigth ?  
kurumi: *cough**cough* yes but my parents  
narcia: there was no one else inside  
kurumi: *cough* they were at the temple  
narcia: allrigth il go look for them

(scenario: the town has alot of dead people on the way to the temple)  
-narcia goes to the temple where she finds sensei -

narcia: it...it cant be.. you !

-sensei turns around and stays quiet-

narcia: why, why did u try to kill me?  
narcia: why did u kill these people?  
sensei: ...  
narcia: answer me ! -atacks sensei-

-sensei uses return to bind-

narcia: dam!

-narcia look to the side -

narcia: this must be... im sorry

-goes back to kurumi -

kurumi: narcia your back

kurumi:did u find my parents?

narcia: -closses eyes - im sorry

kurumi: n.. nooo

kurumi: -cries-

-few days later passed and nera was fixed with narcias money -

(at theather) narcia: well there goes all my money -sigh -

narcia: guess il go see how shes doing

-looks for kurumi at the graveyard -

narcia: hey how you holding up?  
kurumi: hey narcia not so well  
narcia: i see  
kurumi: narcia please let me come with you  
narcia: you cant  
kurumi: why?  
narcia: because i cant always protect you  
kurumi: then train me  
narcia: why do you want to come with me ?  
kurumi: because i want to avenge my parents.  
kurumi: and your the only one that saw who did it

-pauses for few seconds and turns around -

narcia: very well il train you  
narcia: but know this im not training u to kill  
kurumi: yes

-narcia began training kurumi- (3 years later)

(seting red orc next to camp fire)

narcia: we will have to camp out here  
narcia: no money for an inn  
kurumi: master, why is it you wont train me to kill?  
narcia: because that is not the way of the sword  
kurumi: but how will i avenge my parents?  
narcia: you don't have to worry about it  
kurumi: what do you mean?  
narcia: the man who killed your parents is the man ive been searching and hunting for  
kurumi: who is he master?  
narcia: enough go to sleep  
kurumi: yes master *sleeps*

-narcia dreams of the past when she lost her parents and sensei adopted her -


	2. Chapter 2

in part 1 kurumi was 14years old and narcia 21.

part2 kurumi is 17 and narcia 24

part2

\- 18 years ago - (setting= in alker harbor )

narcia's mom: narcia dont go off to far  
narcia(age 6): hehe - runs around having fun 3 -  
narcia's dad: she sure is having fun  
mom: o dear ur back 3 -kisses -  
dad: -kisses -  
mom: how was the meeting?  
dad: it was troublesome the knigths are not well organized and theres lot of monster loose atacking villages

\- narcia finds an orb and brings it to her parents -

narcia: lookie mama, look what i found  
mom: -looks - what a strange orb  
dad: indeed it like any normal orb

-father thinks-

dad: narci can i see that?  
narcia: okay daddy 3

-he observes it -

narcia: mama im hungry  
mom: ok honey lets get u somethign to eat  
narcia: yay 3

-they al go in the house and make dinner -  
-when they were eating peacefully suddenly monsters started ataking infront of the house -

dad: what!?  
narcia: daddy whats going?  
dad: honey take narcia and hide

-father grabs sword and goes out to figth -  
-the mother hides narcia in a little corner -

mom: narcia honey stay here im goign to help daddy  
narcia: b...but mommy *sniff*

-mother grabs a bow and quiver and leaves the house -  
\- after a few minutes narcias here a loud sound then it when completely silent -

narcia: mommy...daddy

-narcia goes outside to look for her parents -

narcia: mommy! daddy ! were are you?

\- she searches but finds nothing but monster reamains and destroyed fields -

narcia: -crying - mommy ! daddy! were are you

-narcia sit on the floor crying her eyes out and then someone stands behind her-

master( hears echos)  
waster wake up

-narcias wake up -

Kurumi: master are you alrigth? you look like you had a bad dream  
Narcia: yea...  
Kurumi: master?  
Narcia: its nothing  
Kurumi: o...ok  
narcia: something smells good  
Kurumi: i made breakfast please eat up  
narcia: ty

-narcia and Kurumi eat break fast and continue their jorney -  
\- they reach the next town -

kurumi: that sure was a long walk.

-narcia keeps walking -

kurumi: master were we going?  
narcia: to find a job, were out of money  
kurumi: o, alrigth

-they go to a pub -

narcia: hey got any job for me?  
pub manager: o narcia its you hows your search going?  
narcia: still no leads.  
pub manager: i see. and hows that aprentice of yours?  
narcia: shes still have a ways to go.  
pub manager: haha dont be to rough on her

\- random person trys hittin on kurumi  
random person in pub: hey there beuty want to have a good time  
kurumi: n..no ty im not interested  
random person in pub: come on dont be like that  
kurumi: i ...i mean it please leave me alone

\- he grabs kurumi's hand -

random person in pub: il show u a good time  
kurumi: no...let me go

-the guy gets taped on his back -

random person in pub: uh? -looks back -  
kurumi: master  
narcia: you have about 3 seconds to get out of this pub and let her go b4 i break ur arms in 2  
random person in pub: o really!?

-he lets go of kurumi and grabs narcia with both hands -

random person in pub: someone out to teach you a lesson  
narcia: hmmp

-setting just outside the pub -  
the random guy in pub gets send flying out the door -

random guy in the pub: you...ul pay for this *runs away*  
narcia: tsk low life  
kurumi: ty master  
narcia: i told you to stop showing weaknees like that, those types of guys will always try to take advantage.  
kurumi: yes master, im sorry.

-both go back in -  
pub manager: you know i wish you woudlnt do that alot i have a business to run you know.  
narcia: sorry about that, so got any jobs?

-both narcia and kurumi sit for a no alcohol drink -  
pub manager: uve heard of the dragon tarintus?  
narcia: Tarintus? yea i heard of him what about it?  
pub manager: sopously underlings of him have been passing through a portal and are cause havok on a farm not to far from here and there looking for exterminator.  
narcia: i see and hows the pay?  
pub manager: 50k  
narcia: hmm not alot  
pub manager: were its a small farm cant expect much  
narcia: well i cant be picky rigth now so il take it

-narcia and kurumi head for the farm wich took a few hours -

farmer: ah you must be the mercenary  
narcia: yes we are  
farmer: you look rather young though  
narcia: regardless i do my job like a profesional  
farmer: very well the monster are goblings but hey show up at nigth  
narcia: i see i gues well wwait for sunset then  
farmer: il prepare a stay for you  
narcia: ty

\- narcia settle in while waiting for sunset-

kurumi: master  
narcia: what is it?  
kurumi: master i wana try to do jobs to  
narcia: your not ready yet  
kurumi: but master ive been improving  
narcia: -thinks  
narcia: very well il se tonigth how good u do  
kurumi: ah ty master ^_^

\- the sun sets and kurumi gets rdy while narcia observes -  
\- the goblings start ataking and kurumi figths them -  
\- kurumi defeats all the gobling-

kurumi: master i did it ^_^  
narcia: indeed you have improved  
kurumi: master praised me ^/^

-narcias notices something heading directly at kurumi -

narcia: look out !

-narcia gets hit by a poison arrow -

Kurumi: master!  
narcia: ugh i...im fine

-takes arrow out nither one knows its a poison arrow since it was dark -

kurumi: but master ur bleading badly-

-narcia takes a bandana and wrap it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

narcia: this will have to do till we get to town and a hospital  
narcia: go tell farmer job is done and colect the job so we can leave.  
kurumi: a..alrigth master il go quick

-she leave to get money-

narcia: dammit i let my guard down. it hurt like hell.

\- kurumis gets back and they leave to town -  
-on the way there -

Kurumi: master how are you holding up?  
narcia: il be fine this is nothing.  
kurumi: a.. are you sure master? youre sweating alot  
narcia: (thinks) d..aam have i been poison? i should have cheked that arrow.

\- the reached the town gate -

kurumi: master were finaly here  
narcia: y...yea  
kurumi: master?  
narcia: c..come on let..go...

-narcia falls on the floor -

kurumi: master! whats wrong master!

\- kurumi get help to bring anrcia to a hospital thnx to a helpful bystander -

kurumi: someone help my master is injured  
doctor: what happend?  
kurumi: she was hit on the arm with an arrow for a few hours now but collapes few minutes ago  
doctor: i see, nurse get me a cart

-narcia is taken in and kurumi thanks the bystander for helpin -  
\- about an hour or so passes -

kurumi: doctor how is she?  
doctor: she is stable but she wasnt just wonded she was poisoned  
kurumi: poisoned!  
doctor: yes it seems the arrow she got hit with had poison, luckyly we were able to take out the poison but she must rest for few days.  
kurumi: master  
doctor: do not worry she must have train well to still be ok after hours with the poison  
kurumi: i see, may i see her?  
doctor: of course but try not to wake her she needs the rest  
kurumi: alrigth

-kurumi enters the room were narcia was put after the medic extracted the poison-

kurumi: master

\- she looks at narcia whose laying in bed with her long pink hair lossend and armor taken off-

kurumi- master you...you got injured badly all because i wanted to prove to you i was doing better *sniff*  
narcia: u..urg...  
kurumi: master? i wonder if shes having another bad dream  
doctor: excuse me miss but could i see u for a moment?  
kurumi: yes

-they go to the hall-

kurumi: what is it doctor?  
doctor: its about the bill - hands her the bill -  
kurumi: thi... this is the bill O.O?  
doctor: although i can see that you dont have that money i can give you a few days to gain some money.  
kurumi: i see, ty doctor

-doctor leaves -

kurumi: jeez hospital sure are expensive these days 200k sigh

-she looks at narcia -

kurumi: rigth i gota work hard to gain the money to pay the hospital.

\- she leans towards narcia and brushes her hair covering her forehead and gently kisses her masters forehead -

kurumi: master please rest up il find a way to pay this bill and i hope u get better soon.

-kurumi leaves the hospital and goes to the pub -

pub manager: hey arent you narcia's aprentice?  
kurumi: yes sir my master got injured with poison and is in the hospital recuperating  
pub manager: i see  
kurumi: if i may ask can i please work here a few days?  
pub manager: sorry miss your to young  
kurumi: please i beg you il do a good job i promise , i need the money for the hospital bill.  
pub manager: hmm  
kurumi: ...  
pub manager: very well  
kurumi: realy!? o ty so much  
pub manager: ul start imediatly.  
kurumi: yes sir!

-kurumi worked for a week at the pub and she endure the hard work of a waitress and the customers sometimes tried to touch her inapropiately but she tried to avoid any figths to avoid getting fired-

-afterwards-  
\- a man enters the the pub-

man: excusme  
kurumi: yes how may i help you?  
man: i heard mercenaries come here for jobs and im in need of one were can i post this request?  
kurumi: o well the manager is out at the moment but i can post it for you  
man: very well miss

-kurumi writes down the clients task -

-mans request" a hoard of monsters keep atacking the southern marshes i request for an elimination of them. Reward: 500k

man: ty miss that will be all

-the man leaves -

kurumi: wow thats alot of money  
kurumi: i wonder if maybe i can...

-thinks of narcia in the hospital-

kurumi: alrigth im gona do it for my master.  
pub manager: hey what are you doing?  
kurumi: ah manager i need to take rest of the day off i have some "errand to run"  
pub manager: errands uh? very well the shops prety empty today you can go.  
kurumi: ty

-kurumi leaves and then gets geared up for her trip -  
-meanwhile -

narcia: urg uh?- wakes u- were am i?

-thinks-

narcia: o rigth i was poisoned, guess im in the hospital

-narcia notices a note next to her desk -

narcia: whats this? -reads it -

-note says: dear master i hope ur well when you u read this the hospital bill was large so i had to go find a job to pay for it hopefully i can find one at the pub. please rest and take care, ur aprentice kurumi 3. -

narcia: that girl...

-narcia searches for the hospital phone to make a call to the pub -

pub manager: hello?  
narcia: hey its me narcia  
pub manager: a narcia i heard u were in the hospital  
narcia: yes well couldnt do much being poisoned and all, anyways is kurumi working there?  
pub manager: not at the moment she said she had to do some errand and took rest of the day off?  
narcia: errands? she wouldnt...  
narcia: hey has there been any new request with large pay lately?  
pub manger: large pays cant say that there has been recently  
narcia: i see  
pub manager: wait... thats odd there seems there was a request and its signed to by your aprentice to  
narcia: what what does it say?

\- the manager reads her the request"

narcia: dam alrigth thanks - hangs up -

-narcia goes back to her hospital room -

narcia: damm it that idiot, the southern marshes are very dangerous.  
narcia: this armor will take to long to put i need to hurry

-she grabs her two swords and runs out of the hospital and finds a ride to get faster to the marshes-

-mean while kurumi was fighting off monsters on the marshes -

kurumi: phew there been so many  
kurumi: if i find the leader and defeat it maybe they leave

\- she searches around for a while and find a monsters leading the rest -

kurumi: thats gota be him

\- kurumi figths the leader and wins after a tough battle -

kurumi: its *pants* working their retreating  
kurumi: looks like the jobs done , finaly

\- as shes about to leave she hears a loud footstep

kurumi: wha...what was that?

-footstep keep getign closer and louder -

kurumi: somethigns coming

-the footsteps get closer and she sees a giant monster -  
\- she stands in fear of the mosnter -

kurumi: th...thers no way i can beat that i... i have to run...

-shaken in fear she cant move her legs -

monster:snaaaarrrlr

-the monster atacks -

kurumi: ahh - quickly puts up her shield-

-kurumi is send flying and hits a tree hard -

kurumi: urgh...blech - coughs blood -

monster: snaaarrllll!

-kurumi bearly concencouse after the hit -

kurumi: m..m..mas...ter...

monster: snaaaarrlll!

\- fast sword sounds -  
\- the monster is then killed -

-kurumi about to pass out -

kurumi: ma...master? is... that ... you...? - passes out -

-afterwards-  
-setting hospital -

kurumi: were am i? ouch

-touches her head -

kurumi: ow my head  
kurumi: what hapend to me?

-kurumi remembers -

kurumi: o yea i was doing that job but then that monster came and i got hit by it but then someone saved me, was it master? urg i cant rember.

-she then looks at the corner of the toom to her left and notices narcia what looks like shes sleeping in a chair with just her swords and normal clothes and hair lossend -

kurumi: uh? why is master... then it realy was her who saved me.  
kurumi: but how? and in her condition.

-narcia wakes up -

narcia: uh? oh i see your awake  
kurumi: y..yea

-kurumi is a little afraid that narcia migth be mad at her for taking a dificult job without her -  
-narcia gets up and walks towards her -

kurumi: master... i...

-kurumi gets slaped in the face -  
\- a few seconds of silence -

kurumi: m..master forgi...

-narcia wraps her arms around her before she finishes her sentence -

kurumi: master?  
narcia: dont ever do that again! do you understand?  
kurumi: y..yes

-kurumi holds narcia to and thinks how worried narcia was of her well being -

kurumi:-thinks- shut must of been so worried about me.


	3. Chapter 3

part 3  
-few weeks passed after the hospital scene -  
\- Narcia and Kurumi were in the pub looking for any new jobs -

pub manager: say with all the jobs you 2 take why don't you save up for a house?

Narcia: a house uh? I don't know, what you think Kurumi?

Kurumi: m..me? uhm I think it would be kind of nice to have our own place to rest some times.

(note they usually stay at an inn )

pub manager: ha-ha see she thinks is a good idea.

Narcia: yea well I don't know the first thing about buying a house.

pub manager: if you want I got a friend who works with selling houses, want me to give him a call?

-Narcia looks at Kurumi and Kurumi looks at her with a face that can tell she really wants it -

Narcia: alright I guess it doesn't hurt to try.

pub manager: ha-ha ill give a call then

\- man in a cloak covering most of him sits next to Narcia -

pub manager: what can I get you sir ?

\- the man points out a drink on the menu and the pub manager gets his drink ready -

Narcia: hmmm ( this aura it feels familiar)

Kurumi: master?

Narcia: uh? yes what is it?

Kurumi: were you listening?

Narcia: sorry what were u saying?

Kurumi: I was saying we should look for a good paying client so we can buy a house ^_^

Narcia: o right

Kurumi: let's go check the board -says excitedly-

\- the man in cloak leaves as Kurumi goes to the board to check for jobs-

-Narcia decide to follow him -

Narcia: Kurumi I will be back in a bit

Kurumi: were u going? hey master?

\- Narcia then follows the suspicious man till they reach a small forest inside the town -

Narcia: hmm where is he going?

\- the man suddenly disappears -

Narcia: what? where he go -

Narcia: ( this violent intent were is... behind )

-Narcia quickly unsheats one of her swords and blocks the man in cloak attack -

Narcia: hmp I knew there was something strange about you. just who are you

-Narcia could not see the man's face only his mouth which showed no emotion, the man continues to attack Narcia -

Narcia: (urg dam he's got me on the defensive)

man in cloak: ...

narcia: his attacks are strong so it's making it hard to counter attack

\- the man makes a strong slash and Narcia block it with both her sword but gets pushed back for 2 seconds -

Narcia: ( he is good but I won't let him defeat me )

-the man then takes out daggers and throws allot of them -

Narcia: what!

\- narcia quickly uses her 2 sword moving them real fast to knock the daggers away although one hits one of her small bags wrapped to her armor, an orb fell from it and the man stops and quickly runs and steals the orb.

Narcia: that's the orb I found long ago. why would he grab it?

Narcia: I can't let him have it.

\- suddenly a sonic boom hits the man from behind although it doesn't really hurt him but it's enough to knock the orb out of his hand-

-Narcia quickly recovers, drops the left hand sword and recovers the orb -

Narcia: where did that attack come from?

-the man in cloak looks back to see his attacker -

Kurumi: master are you alright?

Narcia: Kurumi?

\- the man then quickly disappears -

Narcia: wait!

Narcia: dam he's gone

Kurumi: master are you okay? who was that?

Narcia: I don't know but whoever he was he wanted this ?

Kurumi: an orb?

-afterwards they go to the inn for the night -

Kurumi: hey master what is that orb anyways? doesn't look like any normal orb

Narcia: I don't know either when I was a little girl I happened to find this where I was playing one day when I was with my parents.

Kurumi: say master if u don't mind me asking, do u ever visit your parents?

Narcia: no I don't

Kurumi: o but why?

Narcia: because... their dead...

Kurumi: *gasp* I'm sorry master...

Narcia: its fine it happened long ago when I was just a little girl

Kurumi: master if you don't mind can you tell me about your past?

Narcia: it's not something I like to talk about but fine.

Narcia: when I was a little girl I found this orb and I showed it to my parents. my father seems suspicious of the orb but back then I didn't have a care in the world but play and be happy. that night we had dinner as a family me, mom and dad. then suddenly monster started attacking in front of the house. my dad went out with a sword and told my mother to hide herself and me, my mother then hide me in a small corner of the house and went out with a bow to help my dad. a moment later I hear a loud sound and went out to look for my parents, I looked everywhere for them but all I found were destroyed fields, I was crying my eyes out that night and then a man appeared behind me.

Kurumi: a man? who was he?

Narcia: his name was xDevil he was a friend of my dad. that man adopted me and trained me in the ways of the sword he became my sensei

Kurumi: wow master he trained u from so very young?

Narcia: I trained under him for 12 years

Kurumi: wait so where is he now?

Narcia: ...

Kurumi: master?

Narcia: I'm tired lets go sleep

-Narcia and Kurumi go to sleep -  
-the next day -

Kurumi: *yaaaaawn* what a nice morning

-Kurumi goes and takes a shower -  
-narcia looks at the calendar that says February 26 -  
\- after kurumi gets out narcia also showers and they head out -

Narcia: Kurumi

Kurumi: yes?

Narcia: would u like to go on a job on your own?

Kurumi: me, alone?

Narcia: yea I've seen u have improved so I'm giving u permission to go on a job solo.

Kurumi: really?! sure master ^_^ if u think I'm ready

Narcia: alright then

-they go to the pub -

Narcia: hey manager I'm looking for a job for my apprentice

pub manager: the low request are over there

Narcia: actually I'm letting her take a mid job.

pub manager: really?

Kurumi: yes master praised me and asked me herself if I wanted to take a mid job ^_^

pub manager: alright here u go

-pub manager hands Kurumi the mid job requests tablet -  
-Kurumi look at the job options -

Kurumi: let see there's protecting a merchant from here to the next town from monsters, picking up berries deep in the forest and uh? why the 3rd one has "?" as description?  
pub manager: o that the person who asked that says he was from 2 towns from here but wouldn't give me specifications so I wrote that, rather strange for someone not to say what they want.

Narcia: hmmm that is strange

Kurumi: guess I'll pick the merchant one  
pub manager: very well ill contact the merchant

-pub manager makes a call to the merchant -

Kurumi: master what are u going to do?

Narcia: I got some errands to run in town, should be done by the time u get back

Kurumi: alright

pub manager: well it's all set the merchant will wait u by the gate.

Kurumi: alright thanks, I'm off master

Narcia: good luck on your job - waves -

-Kurumi sets off on her first mid job solo while Narcia tends to her "errands" -

Narcia: well better get everything ready for tonight

\- Narcia goes around town for the preparation she is making -

\- few hours pass and Kurumi arrives back in town -

Kurumi: -phew- that sure was a long walk back

Kurumi: I wonder were master is.

-Kurumi heads to the pub -

Kurumi: uh? the lights are out? is it closed?

-Kurumi moves the door handle to check -

Kurumi: uh its open did the manager forgot to close it?

-Kurumi went inside -

Kurumi: excuse me is there anyone here?

\- lights go on -

everyone: surprise!

-Kurumi jumps in surprise -

Kurumi: wh...wha... what's this?

Narcia: what u think it is silly

pub manager: it's your birthday party. was Narcia's idea

Kurumi: master? -lookS at Narcia -

-Narcia smiles with her eye closed -

pub manager: well let's start the party

-the party goes on for few hours, the cut and eat cake and other party stuff then came the presents-

Kurumi: wow there so many presents 3

\- Kurumi opens presents which have inside many cute things like dresses, hat, etc. -

Kurumi: thank you everyone ^_^ 3

pub manager: there's one more present -bumps Narcia's shoulder -

-Narcia smiles and walk away -

Kurumi: ?

-Narcia comes back with a present -

Kurumi master what's this ?

Narcia: open it and see

-Kurumi opens present -

Kurumi: is this?

Narcia: yea a new custom made sword, made from the blacksmith that made mine

pub manager: gees couldn't u have gotten her something more feminine Narcia?

Kurumi: - nodes side way - it's ok it means allot to me to get a present from Narcia, o I mean master ^/^

-Narcia blushes a bit -

\- the party continued for a while longer and it was getting late as everyone left for their homes -

Kurumi: hey master?

Narcia: yea?

Kurumi: uhm what do I do with all my presents I don't think the inn will hold on to them and we don't have a place either -

Narcia: hmmm -thinks -

-the pub manager intervenes in their chat -

pub manager: don't worry about it u can keep it here

Kurumi: a..are u sure? wont it be in the way?

pub manager: nah don't worry about it, u two are interesting I don't mind helping two ladies in trouble

-Narcia smirks -

Narcia: - if u say so old man

pub manager: yea right "old man" ha-ha-ha.

\- as they said their goodbyes Narcia and Kurumi headed to the inn for the night -

\- the next day at the pub -

Narcia: hey old man

pub manager: you're up early, where´s Kurumi?

Narcia: back at the inn still sleeping

pub manager: I see, what can I help u with

Narcia: about that business we talked about not too long ago, any results?

pub manager: yea here the address - gives note -

Narcia: thanks -takes note -

Narcia: o if she comes here looking for me tell her to wait for me here

pub manager: ok

\- Narcia then heads out to were the address is -

Narcia: so this is the place doesn't look to bad

\- back at the pub kurumi arrives -

Kurumi: hey mister pub manager, have u seen Narcia

pub manager: ah Kurumi yea she was here earlier and she said for u to wait for her here, btw you can call me Frank

Kurumi: o..uhm ok

\- after an hour or so Narcia arrived back at the pub -

Kurumi: master there u are, were u go?

Narcia: taking care of some business

Kurumi: o

-Narcia directed herself to frank -

Narcia: hey I need to look at the job list

Frank: here u go

Narcia: thanks

\- Narcia looked around all the jobs for the one with the highest reward -

Narcia: hmm this one has a pretty big reward but...

\- as Narcia looked at the employer it was from a nobleman and she hated having to work with those rich pricks -

Kurumi: master is something the matter?

\- Narcia looks at Kurumi -

Kurumi: ?

Narcia: (thinks) sigh this is going to be such a drag but o well

Narcia: hey contact this employer

-Frank looks at the list -

Frank: yea but you sure? these types of employers are...

Narcia: yea I know...

Frank: very well then

\- after the call was made and things were arranged they departed to the meeting location with only their weapons and gears -

Kurumi: so what kind of job is this?

Narcia: protecting a noblemen till he reach his destination.

Kurumi: o sounds pretty important

Narcia: a word of advice, keep away from them as best as you can

Kurumi: but were so supposed to protect them right?

Narcia: trust me leave it to me just protect the rear of the cart while I protect the side

Kurumi: o ok

-when they arrived at the meeting point they did all the formalities and started departing with the nobleman -

-as they nobleman got in his cart for departure he was eyeing Narcia and Kurumi with a sleazy face -

\- as per ordered Kurumi stayed in the back while Narcia stayed in the middle close to the carriage to defend it from any enemy or projectile -

\- as the trip went on the nobleman asked to stop at a nearby waterfall to get a drink -

-Narcia had follow him as his body guard while Kurumi stayed at the cart -

nobleman : ah what a refreshing drink. come closer my dear

Narcia: yes sir.

-Narcia closes in as his request -

nobleman: here drink this - he offer form the cup he used to drink from the waterfall -

Narcia: no thanks sir I am not thirsty

nobleman: I insist

-the nobleman then pretends to slip and splash the water on her armor/clothes and then apologized sarcastically -

nobleman: oops my bad

Narcia: ... - she stood there showing no emotion -

-the nobleman got bother by it and insisted she rode with him in the card for doing an awful thing -

Narcia: I must decline on your offer sir I cannot protect you while in the cart.

nobleman: nonsense there are enough body guards besides you, now come I am paying you so do as I say.

Narcia: ...yes sir - she said with disgust -

\- they get back to the cart and continue the trip while Kurumi wonder why her master had gotten in the cart as well -

nobleman: u know u are a pretty looking woman.

-Narcia ignores his comment -

nobleman: why don't we have a little fun - his hands moving close to her breast -

-Narcia then grabs his hand with force -

Narcia: I am here to only guard u on this trip sir nothing else.

\- the nobleman furious that she was resisting threaten her -

nobleman: ow how dare u grab me like that. I can cut your pay for that or even take it away if u upset me -

-this is the reason why Narcia hated noblemen, always thinking they can buy their way with money -

nobleman: you better do what I say or I will take away your pay -

-Narcia felt disgusted at she knew what the nobleman wanted -

Narcia... yes sir...

\- the nobleman then started caressing part of Narcia's legs that didn't have armor on it -

nobleman: if you weren't wearing this armor I bet you would look quite beautiful

-as the trip kept going the nobleman kept trying to feel Narcia's body through the armor since most of the armor covered her body -

nobleman: this pair of breast are quite nice

-he then groped Narcia's breast -

nobleman: quite soft

-Narcia was completely disgusted and wanted nothing more than to cut his genitals off and murder him -

-sadly for the sake of the reward for the important plans she had, she had to endure the humiliation -

\- when he was about to move to her most private part Kurumi had announced that enemies were attacking -

\- Narcia quickly left the cart leaving the lecherous nobleman in the cart -

-Narcia and Kurumi had fought a couple of bandits which Narcia mostly killed while kurumi stayed close to the cart protecting the nobleman -

\- when Narcia returned she was covered in blood around her body and weapon, even her hair had gotten blood on it -

-after the battle everyone returned to their position and the trip continued as planed -  
\- luckily the sight of Narcia with her swords out walking full of blood scared the nobleman to try anything else with her -  
\- the job ended and they got their pay -

Narcia: glad this is over with

Kurumi: master why were u in the nobleman's cart?

\- Narcia pated her head and just smiled -

Narcia: just forget about it

Kurumi: if you say so master

\- since their job was done they walked back to the town which was a couple hours' long trip -

-sadly there was no place with a shower so Narcia had to carry the stench of blood with her all the way -

\- then they finally arrived at the town Narcia told Kurumi to wait at the pub because she had something to do -

Kurumi: uhm master what about all that blood on you?

Narcia: its fine just wait for me there

Kurumi: ok

\- Narcia then goes to the salesman frank had called for the house she was going to buy for them -

Narcia: -shouting - YOU WHAT!?

\- the salesman afraid of her shout and the fact she was covered in blood tried to explain -

salesmen: p..p..please calm down Ms. Narcia

Narcia: LIKE HELL I WILL! why did you sold the house to someone else? I had it reserved and was still on time to pay it!

salesmen: I apologize Ms. Narcia but you see the buyer offer 5 times the actual price of the house and well we sold...it - frighten at the enrage eyes of Narcia -

-Narcia was about to go ballistic for what just happened but tried to control herself and left with a real angry face grumbling -

Narcia: probably was a god dam nobleman who bought it . dam rich people

-Narcia angrily walked aimlessly an ended up in a forest until she stopped to see where she was -

-she then walked around to see how to get out of the forest she aimlessly walked into until ...-

Narcia: this looks familiar...

-she keeps looking around and spots a rundown house -

Narcia: this... this was... my home...


	4. Chapter 4

\- narcia inspects the house that was once hers -

narcia: cant believes this place still here after all these years and not in bad shape.

\- as narcia inspects the house she thinks up an idea, since she still remembered her house well she knew the way back to town -

-back at the pub she met with kurumi after cleaning herself from he dry blood that was still on her -

kurumi: hey your back!

narcia: yea, hey kurumi here - throws small bag at her -

kurumi: -catches it - what's this?

narcia: 1/4 of the reward from our last job

-kurumi opens the bag -

kurumi: o wow its allot even if its 1/4 of it, what about the rest?

narcia: I have it, also I'm going to do some business for few weeks so ill leave you with our job hunting

kurumi: uh? your leaving? why?

frank: you're not leaving your apprentice are you?

narcia: stop filling your head with nonsense

\- said with a mad face -

narcia: I got some things to take care of that wont allow me to take on jobs for that time

\- she then looks at kurumi -

narcia: I trust you can handle it?

kurumi: of course master I won't let you down

narcia: alrigth see ya in a few weeks

\- frank stops her a moment before she exited the pub -

frank: what exactly are you scheming?

narcia: what I do is my own business... just keep an eye on her ok? she's strong but she still have ways to go till she can defend herself properly

frank: very well

\- narcia and kurumi both went there separate ways for the time being -  
\- narcia had used the money to start buying supplies for fixing the house she planned to surprise kurumi with -

\- as the days went buy narcia kept working on fixing the house little by little on her own, chopping woods and sawing them-

\- on occasional days narcia and kurumi met at the pub during the afternoon but narcia was too tired to pay much attention to her -

\- she often had her eyes closed while holding her drink half asleep which made kurumi worried but she kept going on doing her jobs, trusting in her master -  
\- after the few weeks narcia had put a new door to the house and fixed the windows and made a small wooden kitchen, 2 beds, 2 chairs and 1 tables -

\- she also patch a few cracks on the ceiling, the house was about ready as her abilities let her to fix it, she then went to the pub to talk to frank -

narcia : hey I need you to do me a favor

frank: what is it?

narcia: can you write up a fake request?

frank: a fake request? what for?

narcia: just something I want to teach my little apprentice?

frank: you have some weird teaching methods

-kurumi arrives at the pub and sees her master -

narcia: hey how youu been doing?

kurumi: I've been doing ok, are you still doing your business?

narcia: no I'm done, well be talking jobs together again

kurumi: o that's great, did you already pick a job?

narcia: no was waiting for you, you can pick it

kurumi: o , alrigth

-frank hands her the request table but only the fake one narcia ask for him to write down -

kurumi: o there's only one today guess not much of a choice.

narcia: so it seems

kurumi: says to meet at these coordinates but there's no employer name, guess another hidden job again

narcia: let's get to it then

\- narcia stands form the stool she was sitting on -  
\- they both head out to the location -

kurumi: this is some forest, o I think I see a house, guess that's were supposed to meet

\- they both arrive at the house and kurumi speaks loudly but without yelling -

kurumi: excuse me is the person were supposed to meet for the job here?

\- no answer , then she notices a note on the house's door -

kurumi: hey what's this? -reads note -

\- to the person or people that take this job go inside and read the card on the table -

kurumi: well that's strange

\- kurumi enters the house and narcia follows her in closing the door behind her and leaning over it waiting -

kurumi: here's the card, let's see - reads card - this house is your new home... uh?

\- she looks at her master in confusion -

kurumi: what's this supposed to mean?

narcia: exactly what says

kurumi: I don't understand

narcia: "this house is your new home" -she replied- so welcome home kurumi

\- kurumi still trying to get everything in place to understand -

kurumi: h...home? u mean this house is ours? but how? did you buy it?

narcia: no

kurumi: then how does it belong to us?

narcia: because this is my house

kurumi: - still confused - ?

narcia: this is the house I lived once as a child

kurumi: really? - exited to meet something that was from her masters past -

kurumi: wait but then what happen to that salesman guy frank called for that?

narcia: the bastard sold the house I planned to buy for us to some other rich guy, I just happen to find my own place while I walked around angry without knowing what I was doing.

kurumi: I have a question though

narcia: yes?

kurumi: u weren't in this house since u were little right?

narcia: yea that's right

kurumi: how come its still in good conditions after all those years?

narcia: that be my doing

kurumi: ?

narcia: those weeks I took off? I was fixing this house it wasn't in bad shape

kurumi: by yourself?

narcia: yep, so your fine with living here?

kurumi : yea !

\- few days passed and they settle in and got few things to be homey -

kurumi: nothing like being at home 3 right master

-narcia was heading to the door -

kurumi: hey were you going?

narcia: to the pub a moment to get some info, don't worry I'll be home for dinner -smiles -

kurumi: alrigth see you soon

-narcia left and headed to the pub -

Narcia: hey have you gotten any new leads?

frack: yea here

\- frank gave narcia a letter and she opened it to read it -

Narcia: you sure got some good Intel network for a pub manager

frank: ha-ha curious to how I do it?

Narcia: not really. -keeps reading - hmm this might be a long trip, there any jobs around that area?

frank: let me check

-goes check the list then comes back -

frank: here

-gives her the list -

Narcia: hmmm seems there's only one that wouldn't take too much time to complete, guess I'll take it can't waste to much time.

frank: very well

\- narcia stands ready to leave -

Narcia: well thanks for your help, see ya around

frank: don't go getting yourself killed now

Narcia: yea yea , se ya old man

\- narcia returns back to the house -

kurumi: o hey your back 3

narcia: something smells good

kurumi: 3 dinners almost ready 3

narcia: alrigth - placed her things away and changed into a pink shirt and blue long pants -

kurumi: so did you find what you were looking for?

narcia: yea we have to leave tomorrow morning

kurumi: o so early? -said as she is placing dinner on the table -

narcia: yea I found a lead and also will be doing a short job to cover some expenses of the trip

kurumi: o and I though we could spend a little more time in our home since we barely moved in here

narcia: I could always go alone

kurumi: no that's alrigth at least now we have a home to go to 3

\- they both started eating and then went to their beds -

narcia: good night kurumi

narcia: good night master

\- they both went to sleep and morning came -

-they departed early in the morning to arrive at the location by night -

kurumi: *yaaaawn*

narcia: still sleepy I see

kurumi: I'm not used to waking up this early

\- they kept walking for about 2 hours -

kurumi: master I'm tired cant we take a break please?

narcia: we won't reach their by night if we do

kurumi: aww man -sigh -

\- after few minutes more a cart carrying produce was going in their direction in a faster pace than they were walking -

kurumi: hey master look a cart!

narcia: what about it?

kurumi: maybe we can ask for a lift?

narcia: were fine walking

-kurumi walks in front of narcia and pouts -

kurumi: please?

narcia: ... fine - said with angry face - but you're asking

kurumi: yay!

-kurumi went to ask the old man driving the cart -

kurumi: excuse me mister are you heading to "stellar town"?

old man: why yes young lady I am

kurumi: could we get a ride to town?

old man: sure young lady

kurumi: -waves her hand - master this nice man going to give us a ride

\- the both joined with the old man and arrived in town by the afternoon instead of by night -

kurumi: thanks for the ride mister

old man: think nothing of it

\- they left the old man to do his business -

narcia: seeing we made enough time let's get this job over with

\- they went to the client and completed the job in few hours, it was now night time -

narcia: now that were done with that, kurumi go find us an inn I got something to investigate.

kurumi: k

\- narcia goes inspect a ruin nearby as kurumi goes check in for an inn -

narcia: according to his sources it should be around here

\- narcia enter a cave-like-ruin -

narcia: what is this place?

\- narcia wondered deeper in and came to a dead end -

narcia: was the information wrong?

\- she felt a presence nearby -

narcia: whose there?

\- as she turns she sees a man in spiky black armor -

Dark xdevil: it's been a while

narcia: You!

Dark Xdevil: how are you my pupil?

Narcia: shut up! I'm not your pupil anymore!

Dark xdevil: still a foolish girl

\- narcia grinded her teeth in anger -

Dark Xdevil: You will never defeat me like that

narcia: shut up! now that I found you, you won't escape this time

Dark Xdevil: found me? foolish girl I led you here

narcia: W..What?

Dark Xdevil: you think I would be easily found by anybody I led you here with false information

narcia: LIAR!

Dark Xdevil: Think what you will - draws 2handed sword out -

narcia: you're going to regret no killing me the first time - draws out her twin swords -

\- back at the inn -

kurumi: jeez where's master its getting really late

\- back at the cave-like -ruin the battle had begun -

\- narcia used a sonic boom which xdevil quickly blocked. She then charges in slashing in combos with her twin swords but xdevil continues to block every attack -

narcia: (thinks) why? why can't I land a hit on him!?

-xdevil smirks -

narcia: ( thinks) what?

\- when xdevil blocks the twin swords he pushes narcia back with immense force sending her flying hitting against the wall -

narcia: urg!

-narcia falls on the ground and a spill of blood runs down from her mouth -

Dark Xdevil: you are still to slow

narcia: aaarrrGggg! shut up! shut up! shut up!, I'm going to kill you!

\- narcia charges in with a barrage of sonic booms but to no avail to hit xdevil -

-xdevil went on the offensive and put narcia on the defensive -

narciathinks) dam it he's so strong

-xdevil kept attacking narcia with extreme force while she defended literally pushing her back on each hit -

\- xdevil sees an opening and kicks narcia in the stomach -

narcia: urg!

\- as he sees another opening he thrust his sword quickly around her body cutting her up but not hitting any major parts -

narcia: AAAAHHHHHH! - screams loud in pain -

\- she drops on her knees cause of the pain dropping her swords -

Dark Xdevil: ...

narcia: I...I'm not done - she picks up her swords -

-xdevil stares at her as she slowly in pain stands up -

narcia: I won't stop till I kill you!

\- narcia charges at xdevil once more -

narcia: rrrrrrraaaaaaaa!

\- as the swords colide the battle continues -

-meanwhile back at the inn -

kurumi: she's taking too long, that's it I'm going out to look for her

-back at the cave-like-ruin -

\- narcia out of breath and bleeding in different parts of her body continue to fight -

narcia: *pants* *pants* You bastard

xdevil: I'm disappointed in you -quickly dashed to narcia and hits her stomach with the hilt of his sword -

narcia: blargh!

\- coughs up blood -

narcia: *cough* *cough*

xdevil: your pathetic - grabs narcia by the head and lifts her with one arm -

narcia: - trying to catch her breath- I'm not *pants* done with you

xdevil: I am

-xdevil throws narcia into the air and slashes his sword upwards sideways cutting narcia from the left side of her stomach, past her breast and top of the right shoulder -

\- narcia passes out and then falls on the ground bleeding over the wound xdevil inflicted on her -

Dark xdevil: failure

-narcia could not hear him call her a failure due to her being passed out on the floor -

Dark xdevil: farewell

\- xdevil exits the cave-like-ruin leaving narcia to her death -

\- mean while kurumi kept searching for narcia, she was now located near the entrance of the cave-like-ruin she happened to find -

kurumi: where could she be, something doesn't feel right

\- kurumi then notices a man in spiky black armor exit the cave-like-ruin -

kurumi: (thinks ) uh? who's that?

\- xdevil stands few feet of kurumi -

kurumi: W...who are you?

\- xdevil did not answer instead was drawing his sword , kurumi quickly noticed and unsheathed her swords -

( for those who might not have been following kurumi had received a 2nd sword on her birthday and she now carry two swords)  
(but narcia had not trained her in the arts of dual wielder, what little kurumi knew was of her own solo training )

\- xdevil looked at kurumi and noticed something peculiar -

Dark xdevil: mmm? that sword

kurumi: (thinking ) my sword?

Dark Xdevil: what a foolish girl giving her that sword

kurumi: (thinks) foolish girl? is he talking about master?

\- xdevil sheathed his sword and kept walking forward -

kurumi: (thinking) he sheathed his sword? I guess he doesn't want to fight -

\- xdevil passes kurumi and says - put away that sword forever less u want to suffer her fate as well

kurumi: her fate? W...What have u done to master?

\- xdevil ignored her and continue walking until he disappeared into the darkness -

kurumi: hey come back, answer me!

-kurumi started to panic -

kurumi: w...what do I do? where could master...

\- she then turned to the cave-like-ruin entrance -

kurumi: if he came out from there then...

\- she quickly went deep inside to look for her master -

\- after reaching the end she found what she was looking for -

kurumi: n...no

\- what she found was narcia bleeding out on the floor she had cuts all over her body -  
-but what frighten kurumi most of all was the large cut in the middle of her body -

kurumi: oh my god !

-she rushed over to narcia side and picked her head up gently -

kurumi: MASTER! MASTER! PLEASE ANSWER ME T_T

-Narcia's hand slowly lifted and touched kurumi's cheek -

narcia: I... told you...to stay at the inn...

kurumi: master!

narcia: you should...listen...to...your...mas...ter...

-Narcia's hand fell on the ground again -

kurumi: master? master! MMMMMMAAAAASSSSSTTTTTEEEERRRR!


	5. Chapter 5

kurumi: master you cant die! please don't leave me alone!

-kurumi cried allot thinking her master had died in front of her -  
-but then she noticed narcia chest slightly but almost not seeable move up and down barely breathing -  
\- kurumi happy that she was still alive picked her up and carried her carefully and quickly to town -  
\- she quickly brought her to the small hospital and yelled -

kurumi: someone please help her!

nurse: oh my! quick get the bed!

\- another employee brought the rolling bed quickly and kurumi gently placed narcia on it -

nurse: my god how long has she been like this?

kurumi: I'm not sure but I guess a couple of minutes before I found her she was bleeding pretty badly

nurse: ok wait out here ill call the doctor immediately

\- luckily the hospital has no other patients that night and the doctors started operating on narcia -

doctor: quickly we need to disinfect these wounds

\- the nurses spill liquid over Narcia's wound to disinfect them, which narcia would be yelling in pain of the burning feelings if she were conscious -  
\- after the disinfection liquid was passed over her wound in the middle the doctor started sowing up her wound -  
\- the operation took several hours but Narcia's condition had stabled -  
\- after several hours the doctor got out of the operation room -

doctor: may I speak with you?

kurumi: yes?

doctor: are you a member of her family?

kurumi: not exactly, you see I'm her apprentice but we do live together

doctor: I see

kurumi: why doctor what's wrong?

doctor: her wounds were serious, especially the one in the middle, the others she had will heal in time but the middle one will leave a permanent scar

kurumi: o

doctor: do you live nearby? cause she going to need allot of time to recover from those wounds before she can even walk around

kurumi: no we live in a small house just outside a town about a day's walk from here.

doctor: that is a problem, I can arrange a medical transportation to your house but they don't come cheap.

kurumi: ill pay doctor

doctor: very well I will arrange for one to be ready in the morning, mean while she'll stay here for the night .

kurumi: alrigth

\- night passed and morning came -

doctor: load her gently into the car she's very weak

kurumi: thank you for all your help doctor

doctor: be sure to change her bandages till the wound heals and don't let her get out of bed when she regains consiousnes

kurumi: alrigth thank you doctor, I must be going

\- kurumi got in the cart and they reached their house around 3:30 pm -  
-narcia was put on her bed by the medics and they left soon after and left some bandages to they could be changed later by kurumi -

\- as kurumi said goodbye to the medic people she went back inside and sat next to narcia looking at her -

kurumi: who could have done this to you?

\- she though back into recent events -

kurumi: that man who was he? he's the one that hurt master but why?

\- she then though if what the man told her -

"dark Xdevil: put away that sword forever less u want to suffer her fate as well"

-she wondered in what way was that man related to her master and why did he let me go if he didn't like that I was trained by her -

kurumi: I just don't understand... well lets changer her bandages -

\- few days went by and kurumi kept taking care of narcia ,changing her bandages and gently ad carefully cleaning her body with a cloth -  
\- after several days -

kurumi: her wounds are finally starting to heal up completely

\- she then heard a groan from narcia -

kurumi: hmmm?

\- narcia slowly started opening her eyes wondering where she was when she started trying to get up kurumi stopped her -

narcia: uh?

kurumi: please don't get up your still healing

-she laid back down -

narcia: what happened?

kurumi: you don't remember?

\- narcia began to remember as images of hate from xdevil came to her mind agitating her -

narcia: that bast... urg *coughs*- she cough up blood -

kurumi: don't do that! you're still injured.

\- she lays her down and clean the blood that was coughed up -

narcia: where... are we?

kurumi: in our home

narcia: how did we get here?

kurumi: well when u didn't come back and became so late I decided to go out looking for you

narcia: I see

kurumi: I ended up finding some cave-like-ruin and then suddenly a man in spiky black armor exited it

narcia: what?!

kurumi: calm down master remember your injuries

narcia: right sorry , please continue

kurumi: well as he came out he started drawing his sword and I did the same to defend myself but then he looked at the sword you gave me and then he sheathed his sword

narcia: and then?

kurumi: he said "what a foolish girl giving her that sword" and then walked past me and then he..- she stopped their to consider her words -

narcia: he what?

kurumithinks) better not tell her he threaten me it will agitate her more.

kurumi: he walked into the darkness and disappeared

narcia: I see

kurumi: master who was he? and why did he do this to you?

narcia: I sopouse i should tell you since you met him face to face

-kurumi paid attention to her words -

narcia: that man was my sensei the man I told you I was hunting, the man who killed your parents.

\- kurumi felt anger at the man after learning who he was and then narcia grabbed kurumi's hand -

narcia: don't

kurumi: uh?

narcia: I see anger in your eyes, don't let it control you or else u might face the same consequences as me

kurumi:...master

narcia: I let hate cloud my mind and as a result I almost died it if weren't for you saving me

kurumi: ...

narcia: make that anger your ally not your enemy and you'll become stronger, perhaps even stronger than me

\- kurumi was glad hearing that her master was thinking so highly of her -

kurumi: *giggle* I don't think I can beat you master ^_^

narcia: I'm sure one day you will

kurumi: you must be hungry let me get you some food -

\- kurumi then fed narcia food since she was too weak to move allot -

-weeks passed while kurumi kept taking care of narcia and kurumi also trained by herself to perfect the dual wielder techniques -

\- a month passed -

-narcia get up from her bed -

narcia: cant believe I've been a month on bed, need to train hard to get back in shape -

\- kurumi enters the house all sweaty from her training session -

kurumi: hey are you ok to be out of bed?

narcia: relax I'm fine besides I don't plan to be in bed the rest of my life

kurumi: alrigth

narcia: I see you were training, I need to start training to I'm most likely out of shape being in bed for a month

kurumi: well we can train tomorrow but for now let's enjoy a good meal together 3

narcia: yea alrigth

\- they both had a good meal that night-

-the next day -

narcia: alrigth time for some training

\- narcia went outside with her swords and practiced her own style of dual wielder -

narcia: they feel heavy, I better train as best I can

-kurumi woke up and got dressed an hour and half later -

-opens door -

narcia: I see you finally woken up, care to join me?

kurumi: I would like to master but I got to go someplace

narcia: and were may that be?

kurumi: I got do some jobs since were short on money, I didn't want to leave you alone while you were recovering so only took small paying jobs.

narcia: I see, well good luck on your jobs, I must continue training to get back into shape

kurumi: yes master, I'll be going now

narcia: take care

\- kurumi left for the jobs and narcia continue training-

-they did this for several days until one day -

narcia: hmmm most of my strength seems to be back but something's is still off - puts hand on her chest wound -

kurumi: is something wrong?

narcia: ... I need you to spar with me

kurumi: o uhm ok

narcia: give it your best no holding back

kurumi: yes!

\- narcia spar with kurumi for a while but she was losing breath fast -

kurumi: uh? master are u alrigth?

narcia: (out of breath ) yea I'm fine let's stop for today

kurumi: ok ill go make dinner

\- kurumi went inside to cook dinner and narcia took her upper cloths off since there was no one around to worry about looking -

narcia: hmm it's as I feared this wound is affecting me I can't keep my breath steady more than 30 min

\- she then puts her clothes back on -

narcia: I never heard of a scar affecting ones breathing control, could xdevil's sword had something to cause this?

-narcia though allot about it but couldn't come up with an answer -

narcia: o well, I'll just have to find a away to work around it.

\- she went in the house and ate dinner with kurumi, then the next morning came and they went to the pub -

frank: ah narcia glad to see your still alive, you had kurumi worried sick .

narcia: yea I owe her my life

kurumi: I'm just happy she's alive and well

Frank: that's true

\- the 3 talked for a while and then suddenly a storm came and there was lot of thunder -

frank: that's strange a thunderstorm? it was clear just 2 minutes ago

\- narcia feels something ominous -

narcia: something isn't right

\- narcia put herself in battle position paying close attention to the pub doors since was the only way in -

kurumi: master?

\- after that, everything went silent like if after wards there was going to be a earthquake -

narcia: was it my imagination? - she lets her guard down -

unknown voice: no it wasn't

-narcia looked back and between her, kurumi and frank stood a shadowy figure -

shadow: nice to meet the famous Narcia Striker

narcia: who are you?

shadow: I am but a mere shadow of my master and I've come bearing an invitation

narcia: an invitation?

shadow: Yes I urge you accept it

narcia: and if I refuse?

shadow: then I guess a motivation is in need

-the shadow turns and looks at kurumi -

narcia: oh no, kurumi look out!

-kurumi quickly tries to escape but could not, the shadow had already bound her before anyone noticed -

narcia: you bastard!

shadow: ha-ha-ha-ha if you slash me you slash her, wouldn't want your little apprentice dead would you?

narcia: arrr dam you

shadow: if you want her back meet me by the dark portal, farewell

\- then the shadow suddenly went down Into the shadows like he was going under the floor and dragged kurumi's body -

narcia: nooooo, dam it!

-she then heard one last word from the shadow without him being seen -

shadow: and don't forget to bring the orb

\- after that the voice was no longer heard -

frank: what are you going to do narcia?

narcia: isn't it obvious? I'm heading to the dark portal

frank: are you out of your mind you've barely just recovered

narcia: I don't care! I can't let anything happen to her

\- narcia went to her home and prepared her equipment to head to the dark portal -

\- then at the dark portal entrance -

shadow: so nice of you to come

narcia: Where is she?

shadow: follow me

-narcia then followed the shadow deeper into the dark portal-

-arriving at the center -

narcia: there's no one here, were is she!?

\- the shadow then disappeared into the floor and then re-appeared with kurumi's body unconscious -

narcia: what did you do to her?

shadow: nothing has been done to her she is merely asleep and should wake up soon

narcia:...spill it why did you drag me here?

shadow: I am only the messenger

narcia: then who order you?

-then another body starts coming out from the floor shrouded in darkness -

\- the body was a man in black spiky armor -

narcia: Xdevil

\- the man stayed silent -

narcia: release kurumi now

\- the shadow around kurumi left her body and she stood in front of narcia which then she woke up

kurumi: what happen? where am I? -looks in front of her and sees narcia -

kurumi: master?

-she then starts walking towards her and hugs her , narcia hugs her back -

kurumi: I was so scared master

narcia: its alrigth kurumi your safe now

kurumi: yes master

-she then tried to stab narcia in the back with a kunai that was hidden in her sleeve -

-narcia noticed the killing intent and quickly with her shoulders hit kurumi's arm making her drop the kunai and backs away -

kurumi: ow master that hurt

narcia: what is this?

shadow: kekekekeke why it's your apprentice of course

kurumi: master shall we fight? - she took her swords out and a dark shield appear on her other hand -

narcia: kurumi snap out of it

\- kurumi then dash forward and commenced attacking narcia -

-narcia began dogging her attacks -

narcia: stop this!

-kurumi's attacks became much quicker which forces narcia to draw her sword to defend -

shadow: kekekeke isn't that nice your own apprentice is trying to kill you

kurumi: why aren't you fighting back master?

narcia: tch

\- the both continue to their collide their swords one attacking and one defending -

-then kurumi and narcia had their swords collided against each other pushing each other -

kurumi: if you don't fight back I'm going to kill you - smiled with an evil grin -

narcia: tch kurumi...

\- narcia then notices a tear in her eyes -

narcia: I see

kurumi: ?

\- narcia then with allot of strength pushes kurumi back getting ready in a fighting stance -

kurumi: finally going to fight back eh?

\- narcia sheets her swords and stands still -

kurumi: W...what are you doing? unsheathe your swords and fight!

-narcia just stood there standing still -

kurumi: I said fight!

\- kurumi dashes towards narcia attacking her head -

\- narcia gave a smile while kurumi was charging in -

kurumi: now u die!

-the sword almost reached her forehead and stop inches from it -

kurumi: w...wa

\- kurumi's hand tremble as she had her sword inches form killing narcia and looking at her smile -

narcia: it's ok kurumi

kurumi: w...wa I...ill... kill...you

narcia: I believe in you

\- kurumi dropped her sword and took few steps back shaking -

shadow: what are you doing? kill her!

kurumi: no...noooooooooooooo!

\- kurumi yelled as she said no and an energy field started going around her -

shadow: what is this?!

kurumi: I won't listen to you! I won't hurt my master!

\- the energy around got stronger till it dispersed and made a shockwave that pushed few small rocks away like a powerful wind -

\- kurumi fell on her knees unconscious and narcia went over to her and caressed her cheek -

\- she then picked her up and laid her on a small wall of rocks -

narcia: I'm proud of you

\- narcia then faced xdevil -

narcia: this is the last time you ever try to hurt her

shadow: you insolent girl!

\- the shadow attacked narcia but she killed it off with her sword that for some reason was glowing when she slashed it -

narcia: out of my way

\- xdevil then lifts his hand towards her and shot a darkness type attack but narcia slashed it the same way she did to the shadow -

Dark Xdevil: I see

narcia: why don't you fight me with your sword instead of that dark power?

Dark Xdevil: very well, but you won't win

narcia: we'll just see about that

\- thus they began to fight swords clashing over and over again -

narcia: double sonic boom!

\- xdevil blocks her attack and counter attacks -

Dark Xdevil: flame smash!

\- narcia doges but got bit of her left sleeve burned -

-then both crossed their arms and small swords made of energy shooted from around them -

both: SWORD STORM !

\- narcia starts to slow down in her attacks -

narcia: (thinks) dam it this fight is taking too long, the wound is starting to affect me

dark xdevil: you dropped your concentration!

-xdevil jumps and hits the sword hard on the ground -

dark xdevil: EARTHQUAKE!

narcia: crap..

\- narcia gets hit hard by the attack and gets knocked back falling on the ground -

\- xdevil then walks to her while she's trying to recover from the attack and breaks the bag on her waist holding the orb she carried and took the orb -

narcia: hey!

-narcia gets up -

narcia: give that back *pants*

dark xdevil: know your place you've lost

narcia: I still got some fight left in me - charges at xdevil-

dark xdevil: fool

\- xdevil then raises his hand forward and his hand glows in darkness -

narcia: uh?

\- narcia stopped -

narcia: what is this? I feel pain rising up

\- xdevil closes his hand in a fist -

narcia: urg!AAHHH

\- narcia drops in pain and looks up at xdevil -

narcia: what did you do to me?! urg

\- the wound narcia had in the middle of her body ache with great pain -

Dark xdevil: the moment I sliced your body that day you could have been crushed to death by the darkness at any given moment I pleased

narcia: urg! then... why did you...arg!...wait for now?

dark xdevil: I needed to infect the orb with darkness which was supplied through your wound without notice

narcia: URG! for what?

Dark xdevil: to release my new pet *smirks*. You can die now

\- xdevil used stronger darkness to try to kill narcia -

narcia: AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!

\- xdevil laughs evilly and was then interrupted by a sonic boom hitting him and knocking him back -

-narcia was then trying to breath -

narcia: *pants* *pants* *pants*

familiar voice: don't worry

\- narcia looks up in front of her -

kurumi: ill protect you - looks back and smiles -

narcia: Ku...*pants* ..rumi * pants*

kurumi: you're not alone in this anymore

narcia: * pants * be...careful*pants*

kurumi: right!

\- xdevil gets back up and walked towards kurumi and narcia -

\- kurumi then un-sheathes two swords her normal one and the costumed made one kurumi gave her -

narcia: *pants* dual?

-xdevil stops walking -

dark xdevil: you should have abandon those swords when u had the chance, now you will die

\- both swords user stood in front of each other, kurumi was in her dual wielder stance and xdevil was holding his sword with both hands -

\- narcia observes both of them, specially kurumi-

narcia: let's see how much you've progressed kurumi *pants*

\- both stood still for few minutes watching each other's closely for any opening -

-then suddenly both dashed forward and their swords collided with each other both trying to push each other back -

\- kurumi used her other sword to thrust it aiming at xdevils abdomen but then he jumped back avoiding the hit -

\- quickly then he attacked strongly which kurumi block with both swords and was still pushed back a bit -

kurumi: urg

\- quickly kurumi placed herself to hold with one sword the attack and used the other sword to do an uppercut followed by a dual blow -

Dark xdevil :arg!

\- kurumi has successfully landed a hit on xdevil and a strong one at that -

\- the battle continued and both wounded each other at different strikes, most of them were blocked by each other -

dark xdevil: you are strong indeed, but this fight is over

kurumi: *pants* what do you mean? I'm not defeated

-xdevil took the orb out and raised it in the air -

dark xdevil: arise my pet!, arise Dark Dragon Tarintus

\- the ground started shaking and thunder clouds showed up creating lofts of lightning -

\- then one lightning hit the ground and a bright shine enveloped the battle field -

-slowly a gigantic creature was spawning from the shine -

DARK Dragon Tarintus: *RoooaaaaarrrrrSSSs*

kurumi: a..a dragon ?!

narcia: so this is what u wanted

Dark xdevil: indeed, I have awakened the migthy Dark dragon tarintus. and now I will destroy this world and bring it to total darkness

-Dark dragon tarintus breaths in -

kurumi: oh no

\- kurumi quickly dashes towards narcia -

\- Tarintus breaths out purple flames in direction of narcia but kurumi was able to get her out of there on time -

kurumi: are you alrigth?

narcia: yes thank you

kurumi: what do we do master? I don't think we can beat a dragon specialy one that big.

narcia: we need to destroy that orb

kurumi: the orb? what will that do?

narcia: in theory when an item is used to summon a powerful beast when its broken its possible it will lock the beast back from where it was.

kurumi: and if it doesn't?

narcia: well then our journey ends here cause we be pretty much screwed.

kurumi: *gulp*

narcia: we can't fight him so we have to split up you'll have to fight xdevil while I distract the dragon

kurumi: but master I'm not as skilled as you

narcia: I believe and you and I can't fight him, at any time he could use his dark energy to immobilize me at his will ypu have to do it.

kurumi: alrigth master I won't let you down,

\- both face xdevil and tarintus -

Dark xdevil: hope you enjoy your little talk cause it will be your last. tarintus kill them!

\- tarintus once again breath purple flames at narcia and kurumi but they dodged it both going opposite directions of each other -

narcia: its time u learn your place tarintus

\- narcia unleashes a barrage of sonic booms at the leg of tarintus which gets his attention though not damaging him much -

Dark dragon tarintus: rooooaaaaarrrr!

\- tarintus angrily breath his flames once again but this time turning he's head instead of just in front of him -

narcia: shit!

-narcia ran to the sides up a hill from the middle of the dark portal -

\- mean while kurumi started fighting with xdevil -

\- sword clashed again and again -

Dark xdevil: your attempts are futile

kurumi: (thinks) he's so strong

\- both jumped back and xdevil crossed his arms and energy swords appeared around him -

Dark Xdevil: sword storm!

\- the energy swords shot all around xdevil but kurumi was able to slightly blocked it getting a few cuts around her body -

Dark xdevil: u will parish alongside your master

kurumi: (thinking) master I'm not sure I can beat him, but I have to try to destroy that orb

-mean while a bit farther from kurumi and xdevil was tarintus at flown to where narci was running away -

narcia: stubborn little bastard aren't you

-tarintus attacks with his legs trying to squish narcia-

-narcia quickly dodges and jumps striking with both her sword at the dragons face but the dragons skins was too hard and the swords had no effect -

\- as narcia fell down from the jump tarintus used its head to hit her and narcia although block with her sword was sent flying against the wall -

narcia: urg!

\- she then fell on the sand -

narcia: dam

-as she looked up tarintus legs was about to crush her and she turned around in the floor and shielded herself with he swords cause she didn't have enough time to get out of the way -

-tarintus thrust his leg down on narcia as she tried to make the blow less lethal but she couldn't hold it and the foot crushed her making a small hole -

-tarintus then lifts his leg and narcia was in the hole his leg had left, her swords were shattered in 2 and she laid there motionless -

\- back to kurumi and xdevil fighting -

Dark xdevil: *smirks* looks like it's over

kurumi: wa...what do you mean?

Dark xdevil: your master has failed, the dark dragon has killed her

kurumi: n...no your lying !

Dark xdevil: see for your self

-xdevil takes out the orb and shows an image of narcia in a small hole with her weapons shattered -

dark xdevil: this orb can illustrate what the dragon is seeing

kurumi: n...ooo...- sheds tears -

dark xdevil: as your master , you will share her same fate! - attacks -

\- kurumi screams and energy starts twisting around her -

kurumi: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-xdevil stops his attack and blocks the wind blowing against him -

Dark xdevil: what is this!?

\- as energy keeps increasing around kurumi she mumbles a few words -

kurumi: master...master...master...master...master...

\- kurumi then starts seeing images of her past with narcia -

Dark xdevil: what is this energy!

\- kurumi after few seconds finally sees in her mind the image that xdevil had shown her about Narcia's death -

kurumi:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-the energy around her covered her body with a bright glow that even her eyes turned yellow with energy -

Dark Xdevil: were is her power coming from?! tarintus!

\- when xdevil shouted the dark dragon flew back to where they were aiming to ram kurumi -

-kurumi then looks back at tarintus aiming at her-

kurumi: ...

-without a word she slashed one of her swords creating a powerful sonic boom with a yellow energy that hit tarintus sending him rolling to the floor and wall of the cliff -

\- xdevil was dumbfounded at this and quickly got angry -

Dark xdevil: you will pay for that child

-xdevil started charging at kurumi attacking with all his strength but kurumi blocked every attack he did

Dark xdevil: impossible

-kurumi then slashed her sword diagonally creating twin sonic booms in form of an X which hit xdevil hard sending him flying to a wall while also dropping the orb in the process -

-kurumi then walking to xdevil noticed the orb and picked it up to destroy it but as soon as she picked it up the darkness inside it was purified and became how it first was when narcia found it as a little girl -

\- she then quickly put it in a bag she had and continue walking towards xdevil -

Dark xdevil: urg!

-xdevil struggled to move but was badly injured -

-kurumi stopped in front of xdevil -

kurumi: you will pay for killing my parents and killing my master

dark xdevil: kekekeke kill this body if you want it so bad, its of no use to me anymore

-a the dark energy was leaving xdevil and a dark being with no physical form appear in front of kurumi -

kurumi: who are you?

dark being: I am chaos , I once ruled this land with darkness all around the entire world until I was imprisoned by the priestess Luna -

kurumi: so you're to blame for my masters and my suffering.

Dark being: I don't know where you got that power but you wont defeat me where there is anger and chaos in ones heart I can feed of them and you my dear have plenty for me to feed on

-the dark being attacked kurumi trying to posses her -

-kurumi struggled to break free but was being difficult -

mysterious voice: orb

-kurumi was trying to locate the voice -

mysterious voice: use the orb

\- she then locates were the voice was coming from, it was xdevil -

xdevil: use your will to trap him inside the orb...

\- kurumi then calmed her self-

kurumi: master guide me...

\- she then concentrated -

dark being: Waa...what is this? I'm being sucked into the orb

\- continue kept concentrating more -

kurumi: master I love you

-upon saying those words her power increased leaving the dark being with no darkness to grab hold off -

dark being: this can't be!

\- the dark being was sucked into the orb to be trapped forever -

\- then the energy around her disappeared and she kneel down on the ground crying -

kurumi: *sob* I did it master...

\- she then stood up and walk towards the cliff not caring for xdevil at all to look for Narcia's body -

-luckily the giant whole in the wall made by the crash of tarintus which the dragon had disappear after the orb was purified did not affect the only way up the cliff so the road was still walk able -

\- kurumi then found narcia in the whole she was left on and went next to her picking her up gently by the head -

kurumi: master *sob*

\- she caressed narcia cheek and brushed bit of her hair to the back -

kurumi: I... I did it master, I defeated them, you no longer have to seek revenge anymore *sob*

\- kurumi put her head down in tears and hold narcia closer -

kurumi: you can't leave me T_T, you promised you protect me always

-she held narcia tighter -

kurumi: please come back to me...narcia

\- a tear dropped onto Narcia's cheek -


	6. Chapter 6

\- kurumi then hears a voice in her head -

inner voice: do..you..wish..to..save...her?

-kurumi looked around and saw nobody -

kurumi: wh...whose there?

\- she heard the voice again -

inner voice: do you wish to save her?

kurumi: I do! but who are you? where are you?

inner voice: if you wish to save her you must go to the well of souls in the deepest part of the ruins in the dessert

kurumi: the well of souls?

inner voice: yes her soul was tainted by darkness but still retains light if you hurry she may still be saved

kurumi: ill do it if I can save her!

inner voice: be warned the ruins are filled with dark creatures...be careful...

\- the voice was no longer heard and kurumi picked up Narcia's body and carried her out of the hole only to meet xdevil in front of her -

kurumi: what do you want?!

Xdevil: ...

-kurumi ignored xdevil and walked passed him, but then he spoke -

xdevil: your going to the well of souls aren't you?

\- kurumi surprised answered back -

kurumi: what's it to you?

xdevil: you'll never reach it on time walking let alone carrying her body

kurumi: and what do you suggest I do?!

xdevil: there still some dark powers within me, I can use it to teleport everyone at the entrance of the ruin

kurumi: and why should I trust you?! u killed my parents and it's your fault she's dead to!

xdevil: that is up to you to decide

\- kurumi wondered for a moment and looked at Narcia's face -

kurumi: alrigth ill trust you this one time for her sake

xdevil: very well

\- xdevil put his hand on her shoulder and lifted his hand up creating a vortex and they teleported to in front of the ruins -

kurumi: is this the place?

xdevil: yea let us hurry

-both started running in -

kurumi: (thinking) hang on master I'm coming

\- as they ventured inside the ruins they met up with lots of powerful creatures some were avoided other xdevil fought them while kurumi protected Narcia's body -

-upon many battle they arrived at the center of the ruin where the well of souls was located -

xdevil: go, I must rest my body can't take much more right now

\- xdevil being still injured form the fight with kurumi plus fighting those entire monsters had him very weak -

kurumi: alrigth

\- kurumi continued and got close to the well of souls -

kurumi: the well of souls

-kurumi put narcia body next to a wall to search for her soul -

kurumi: master where are you?!

\- she kept looking around until she saw the back of a silhouette -

kurumi: master is that you?

\- as she got closer she saw better the silhouettes back it had long pink hair tangled in a swirl and wore a female armor -

\- as kurumi got closer the silhouette slowly turned around which made kurumi stopped her steps -

Soul narcia: who are you?

kurumi: master it's me kurumi -took few steps forward -

S. narcia: stay back

kurumi: but master I'm here to rescue you

: stay back!

\- narcia soul yelled which within her voice was hers and a malicious voice -

\- her body started to materialize and it took a solid form instead of a spiritual but something was different -

kurumi: *gasp*

\- Narcia's body was formed but around her eyes there were lines sort of like veins that reached to her back and on her back there was a giant eye monster stuck to her -

Possessed narcia: this soul belongs to me.

-kurumi was frightened at the form in front of her and remained shaken in terror -

possessed narcia: poor little human your soul shall be part of my collection

\- P. narcia dashed forward with twin dark swords attacking kurumi -

-kurumi then heard a loud yell -

xdevil: look out!

\- xdevil had jumped in deflecting her attack back -

xdevil: what are you doing? get up!

\- kurumi was still stricken in fear -

xdevil: this isn't good!

: kekeke that poor girl can't handle this.

-p. narcia looked at xdevil -

p. narcia: hmm there is darkness within you. why not join me?

xdevil: never

: then I shall collect your soul as well !

-xdevil and started battling out meanwhile kurumi was still in shock -

kurumithinks ) what do I do? how do I save her soul?

inner voice: believe in yourself

\- kurumi once again heard the voice in her mind -

inner voice: release the power within you

kurumithinks) m..my ..power?

\- mean while xdevil was starting to lose against -

: You fight well for being injured, but I've grown bored of this

\- xdevil was trying to catch his breath -

: I think ill finish the girl first

-P. narcia made an extremely quick dash passing by xdevil and heading straight to kurumi to kill her -

xdevil: oh no!

-xdevil used the last of his strength to use teleportation and appear in front of kurumi -

-kurumi had noticed heading towards her but still couldn't move from fear -

: your dead

: thrust forwards attacking kurumi but xdevil had appeared in front of her taking the hit -

xdevil: blarrg!

: where did you come from?

-xdevil was pierced through the heart and where he was pierced blood landed on kurumi's face -

xdevil: you..have...to save...her ...soul...

-kurumi was shocked out of her fear -

xdevil: only you can save her

kurumi: why did u do this?

xdevil: I supposed for a way to atone for my sins...

drew her swords back and xdevil fell on the floor bleeding out -

: well now that he's out of the way

-she turned to kurumi only to notice that the girl was up on her feet -

P. narcia: well look like you got some backbone after all

\- kurumi drew her sword and lifted her head and opened her eyes -

\- when she opened her eyes they were glowing yellow -

-P. narcia was shocked and hesitated to attack -

-kurumi then began attacking her at full force , making defend all the time -

\- she was getting cornered quickly and decided to try to pull a trick on kurumi -

"narcia voice": kurumi stop if you kill him you'll destroy my soul as well

-kurumi hesitated momentarily cause of hearing her voice -

took this opportunity and attacked -

: foool!

\- she hit kurumi hard pushing her back and making her loose her balance -

kurumi: tch

-when kurumi looked up the sword of was inches from her face -

: now you die!

-kurumi closed her eyes awaiting to die but she then opened them because nothing had happened

: urg... wha...what is this?

-P. narcia took a few steps back -

: she's trying to break free of me! arg!

familiar voice: now kurumi finish it!

kurumi: ma..master?

-she then saw Narcia's soul next to the P. Narcia's body -

: I can't hold him back much longer

kurumi: but what if...

S. narcia: do not hesitate, please release me from this suffering

kurumi: master...

S. narcia: I believe in you kurumi

\- the words of her beloved narcia filled kurumi's heart with happiness and sadness -

: how dare you! your soul is mine!

: hurry!

-kurumi stood in her dual wielder stance and her swords started to glow -

broke free of S. Narcia's control and attacked kurumi -

-kurumi began her attack as well -

-their swords both collided which each other and it seem like a stalemate but then kurumi pushed swords up making her lose her grip on them =

-kurumi then spind around thrusting both swords into chest piercing it and the monster attached to her back -

: impossible!

\- started to break into crystallized pieces and as kurumi watched she saw Narcia's soul smile for just a moment before disappearing -

\- the monster did one last yell before completely vanishing -

kurumi: it's over...

\- kurumi kneel downed -

kurumi: I...saved her soul..but..*sob*

-she began to cry -

kurumi: I couldn't save you narcia T_T, I wanted you to be with me forever

\- she shed many tears -

kurumi: NARCIA I LOVE YOU!

-as she kept crying she suddenly felt a touch on her cheek -

familiar voice: I love you to kurumi

\- she tilted her head up and saw familiar figure which she didn't notice in front of her cause her head was down and her eyes filled with tears -

-narcia was the figure she saw -

kurumi: y...y..y..y. you're

\- she then jumped on narcia in tears -

kurumi : your alive! 3 I thought I lost you forever

\- narcia caressed her head as kurumi snuggled on her chest in tears -

narcia: thanks to you

-kurumi sat down and dried her tears -

kurumi: I couldn't have done it alone xdevil helped me to

narcia: xdevil?

kurumi: y..yes I wonder if he's still alive

-both stood up and went to were xdevils body was -

narcia: ...sensei

-narcia gently turned around xdevils body -

-suddenly he talked -

xdevil: I see... that your ...back

narcia: ...

xdevil: I don't expect you... to forgive me

narcia: why did u come here to save me?

xdevil: I wanted to...take responsibility...for what I did to you

narcia: ...

xdevil: I was weak... I let darkness consume me.

-narcia wasn't sure what to feel about this -

xdevil: I tried to fight it... that's why you survived that day...

narcia: ... you're a fool...sensei...

xdevil: he...you're a fool yourself...still...calling me sensei...

narcia: but... you're a fool I respect... I forgive u. sensei...

\- xdevil smiles and sheds bit of tears -

xdevil: I'm proud of you narcia... I'm sure your mother and father are to.

narcia: sensei...

-narcia started shedding tears -

xdevil: you... girl

-looking at kurumi -

xdevil: take care of her

kurumi: I will

-xdevils eye started to close -

xdevil: I believe it is time...farewell...my...apren...tice...

-xdevils eyes completely closed -

kurumi: he's gone

narcia: yea...

\- narcia placed xdevil swords on his chest and his hands on top of the sword -

narcia: farewell sensei

-narcia and kurumi started to leave when suddenly the gates behind the well of souls started opening and a bright light shined from it -

kurumi: what's going on?

\- out of the shine from the door a soul came walking out -

narcia: I...it can't be

-Narcia's eyes watered -

narcia: father

\- as the soul kept walking it reached xdevil body and lifted its soul up like it was helping him get up -

\- after wards both souls started walking back to the door were another soul was standing next to it -

narcia: is that mom?

\- upon Narcia's father and xdevil's soul reach the door Narcia's yelled walking towards them -

narcia: Father! mother!

\- but as narcia tried to get close something kept her form getting closer like a force field -

narcia: father! mother!

\- both 3 souls were now inside the shine and the door was starting to close but as it did narcia heard the voices of her parents -

father and mother: we love you narcia and were very proud of you, live a full and happy life my dearest daughter.

-with that the door finished closing and the shine disappeared-

\- narcia yelled out of frustration in tears -

Narcia: mother! father!

\- kurumi seeing her in pain embraced her in a hug -

kurumi: it's ok narcia you'll never be alone, I'll be with you always

-narcia put a hand on the kurumi's arm around her -

narcia: kurumi

kurumi: your parents want you to be happy and so do I

narcia: your right *sniff* thank you

\- Many years passed since that day kurumi and narcia continue living together doing their mercenary jobs until one day -

kurumi: man what an exhausting job! I can't wait to get back home

-she arrived at the house -

kurumi: narcia I'm home

narcia: welcome back

-kurumi dropped her stuff when she looked at narcia -

kurumi: narcia your all dressed up pretty

narcia: well it's a special day

kurumi: it is? why?

-presents kurumi a little box -

narcia: will you marry me

kurumi: *gasp*

-kurumi was very surprised to the fact she was being proposed by narcia and that she was wearing beautiful clothing since narcia never showed much feminine appeal -

\- kurumi responded happily -

kurumi: yes narcia ill marry you ^_^ 3

-kurumi hugs narcia tight and then they kiss passionately -

\- a few weeks later they get married and continue living in there lovely home which after many years was fixed very well, even the fields outside it was full of gardens -

\- neither kurumi or narcia could live without each other and they continued to live happily with each other till the ends of time and beyond -

-the end-


End file.
